


Fatherhood & Love

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: POV Ares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Alicia.Ares takes a few moments to consider his actions...





	Fatherhood & Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> \--  
> Rating: PG
> 
> Timeline: Season Two
> 
> Summary: Ares contemplates his actions...
> 
> Spoilers: The Furies
> 
> Disclaimer: I think that it's safe to say that I don't own them...
> 
> Notes: Ares POV

What is a father, really?  When I think about it, could I be her father, after all?  I taught her everything,  I taught her how to fight, how to survive.  I taught her every skill she knows.

I know for a fact that it wasn't my seed that created her, but in every other way, I really am her father.

I love her.  But it's more than that of a father.  I chose her, years go, to be my warrior.  She fought for me.  She battled in the name of Ares - _my_ name.

But as any good father would, I fought to get her back when she cut herself loose.  So many times, so many rejections.  All I wanted was for her to come back to me.

This thing with the Furies was my latest attempt.  You see, if she had indeed killed her mother, the Furies would have let her go crazy for doing so, but I would have stepped in, given her the choice of returning to me.

I didn't care whether she returned to me as a warrior, or even anything else.  I just wanted her _back_.  I just wanted her to come home.  _Home_.  It wasn't home, anymore.  She wasn't there to talk with, to see everyday, or even spar with!

She was my little girl.  Okay, she was my lover, but _I_ created her, I _trained_ her, I molded her into _my_ image.

When I told her that had I been her father, I would have been very proud of her, I meant it.  She had beaten me at my own game.  I never would have guessed that she would get herself off by saying that she couldn't avenge her father's death, because _I_ was her father!

She had grown so much since she left me.  But one day, when the world has nothing left to offer her, she will return.  She will return to me...

She will accept my love for her, not as a father, for I am not her father, but as a lover, someone that loves her above all else...

She will be my Goddess...

 _Xena_...

The End


End file.
